gohans failure
by gammabeta99
Summary: when gohan failed to protect the world, leting goku die and letting vegeta become a vegtable it scared him, so how will he manage high school if he has no faith in himself? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gohans failure

**DURING THE CELL GAMES**

Goku was gone, just gone one moment he was there alive, breathing and whole, and the next he was just gone. This cut at gohan, because he knew this was his fault. He had toyed with cell when he could have ended it all in an instant, but he didn't because he wanted cell to suffer.

And now gohan was left here without his father, the only trace that he was ever here was the thick cloud of dust that had enveloped the area. Gohan screamed at the unfairness of it all, yamcha went to try to comfort gohan but vegeta stoped him and simply said "he needs this".

Just as vegeta was saying that a golden energy beam shot out from the dust cloud and struck mirai trunks in the heart going right through his chest.

Everyone was shocked by this (especially trunks). Just as everyone started to recover from their shock a sinister voice rang out from the dust "so… which one did I hit?"

Gohan was enraged by simply hearing cell's voice, but he didn't let it show he just glared at cell and said "cell! How have you retuned!?".

While cell explained vegeta wasn't listening he was just staring at the mirai's lifeless body, he couldn't believe it, his son just struck down if front if him and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. This filled vegeta with rage a cold fury.

Without any hope of surviving let alone winning vegeta let out a yell of rage and shot at cell faster than anyone would have thought possible. Vegeta didn't want to win he wanted to avenge his son.


	2. cell games end

Chapter 2

**Cell games end**

With a yell of sheer fury vegeta instantainly went to his second stage of super saiyan and buried his fist into cells face, sending cell flying backwards. The blow was absolutely mind boggling it would have been enough to stager super saiyan 2 gohan.

Seeing cell was at a disadvantage vegeta leapt into the air and started firing hundreds of powerful ki blasts at the direction of cell. Even though vegeta was outputting enough energy to utterly destroy the earth, he still would prove no match for cell at his utmost perfect.

Cell having grown tired of this petty distraction decided to put an end to vegeta once and for all, he shot through the air straight for where vegeta was floating (and still firing) and back handed vegeta so hard that with that one blow vegeta was thrown across the battle field and he simply lay there with a look of utter agony and surprise written all over his face.

Cell having had the desired effect chuckled and said "this is the end for you vegeta…" just as he said this he began to power up a large ki blast that would have been more than enough to end vegeta, just as he fired gohan saw that this was the right time to step in, and charged vegeta in an effort to save him from the blast, but he didn't get there fast enough as only part of his body got there to try to protect vegeta. the blast ripped through gohans left arm completely ripping it of and maiming gohan in the process.

Although gohan was in front of vegeta, vegeta was still grazed by the blast, not enough to kill him but enough to give him permanent brain damage.

When cell saw the state gohan was in he laughed evilly and said "oh gohan what a pity we won't get a rematch so I might as well just destroy this worthless planet now and get it over with".

Gohan by this stage is not having a good time of things. Although he was still alive and in super saiyan 2. After hearing what cell said it gave him a rage boost something akin to vegetas. Gohan would not let the earth be destroyed by this sicko.

With grunts of effort both cell and gohan started charging their most powerful attacks, gohans being a super kamehameha and cells being a solar kamehameha.

Both attacks fired similtainsley, at first it seemed that cells was more powerful, but cell made a grave mistake, he yelled at gohan "all your friends are going to die and it your fault!"

of all the things cell could have said to gohan at that moment, that probeley was the worst.

This enraged gohan beyond all belief and gohan just snapped and screamed "**I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU**!" .

At this gohan put all his energy into his kamehameha, and he completely overwhelmed cell. Cell was only able to utter one small "eep" before he was completely destroyed by gohans kamehameha wave.

After seeing cell being destroyed, gohan just sighed and collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion.


	3. aftermath

Chapter 3

Life goes on

**THE DAY AFTER THE CELL GAMES ENDED**

Gohan woke with a start, something felt wrong, off; gohan knew that something was just gone, he tried to get u of the bed he was lying on but he found that he was held down by very large metal restraints, he already knew about his missing arm, but he didn't notice the large metal… thing in his shoulder, just as gohan was thinking about this the door to the room burst open and in walked bulma and chichi.

Chichi was the first to speak and she said with tearful eyes "oh gohan, my poor boy…"

Bulma after checking gohans vital signs on a computer said "gohan how do you feel? Do you remember what happened?"

Gohan was at a loss, he couldn't remember anything after cell had been defeated, so he replied with "I remember cell being defeated and losing my arm but nothing after that."

Bulma just sighed and said "yes I thought so... gohan I don't know how to say this, but cell did more that just take your left arm, he also damaged your lungs, so I had to install a respirator in you so you could stay alive."

Gohan just stared at his now metallic shoulder, and silent tears ran down his face.

He didn't say anything he didn't need to.

"Now gohan" bulma said gently "I can, if you want me to, give you a synthetic arm…"

At this gohan suddenly spoke up "no I must learn from my mistakes at the cell games, so I will not make them again."

Chichi was shocked by this, "but gohan it will make things just like before…" she said

"NO!" gohan screamed "IT WILL NOT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! MY FATHER IS **DEAD**! AND IT'S MY FAULT!"

While saying that gohan ripped the metal restraints holding him down and stood up in front of his mother, he was literally seeing red.

Chichi was shocked by this, but seeing that it would be useless to press the mater she just dropped it.

"Other that gohan your fine" said bulma "but there is one other thing, its vegeta, he wants to see you when you feel your ready…"

When gohan had calmed down he went to go see vegeta, bulma had warned him about vegetas condition but seeing his failure right in front of him just made gohan sad and angry.

When vegeta saw gohan he just looked at him and said "thank yuuu gohon" (authors note: yes I meant yuuu and gohon)

Something broke inside gohan that day never again would he be the same…


	4. life goes on

Chapter 4

Life goes on

**7 years later**

Chichi smiled when she saw her youngest son sitting at the table waiting patiently for food, he looked so happy and care free, sad to say that the same cant be said about her other son.

Chichi sighed when she thought about all gohan had been doing these past 7 years, just training with that same unhappy glint in his eye. He barely slept anymore, and he'd just become so cold towards everyone.

Just as chichi was thinking about this gohan entered the room, in an attempt to get through to her son chichi tried to start talking to him "oh hi gohan, how did training go today?"

Gohan one arm and all just stood there with the same unhappy glint in his eye and said "it was ok."

Chichi just nodded and started to serve dinner while goten on the other hand was thrilled to see gohan, "nii chan your home! How was your day?"

Out of all the people gohan knew goten was the only one he ever showed any warmth to, "it was fine squirt"

**2 hours later**

Goten was in bed sound a sleep chichi was also about to go to bed but when she saw gohan was about to go back outside to train, she saw this as her moment to strike, "gohan" she said "can you come here a second, I want to talk to you"

Gohan seeing no reason not to comply with her request simply nodded and sat down on the couch gesturing for chichi to do the same.

After chichi had sat down on the chair opposite gohan she handed the young saiyan a brochure she had picked up from her trip to the city the other day, a brochure to a certain orange star high school.

The moment gohan saw this he had a great feeling of foreboding.

Chichi said hopefully to gohan "now son I know you may not like this, but I think it would be best."

Gohan was shocked that his mother would do something like this to him "mom, why?" he asked

"Because gohan, you've never really got to know anyone your own age and I thought it best that you go now before its too late" said chichi.

"But mom, what if people ask about my arm?" gohan started

"It's not any of their concern so you don't need to tell them." The son mother stated firmly.

"But mom, I... err…" gohan fumbled for word at this point, he knew he had lost.

"Excellent!" chichi exclaimed "You have you first day on Monday."

Gohan looked a little hurt by this but it was for his own good. Seeing that he had lost gohan got up and went outside to continue his training.

Chichi was excited none to say the least, "_first it will be high school, next it will be grandchildren, oh I can't wait."_

Authors note:

I do appreciate reviews so please don't hold back.


	5. high school

Chapter 5

**High school**

From the moment gohan entered the son residence after training all night, he was nervous, this was clearly evident by the fact that his breathing sounded very metallic, he knew this always happened when he was nervous.

When chichi poped her head out of the kitchen she was shocked that gohan wasn't ready yet, "gohan" she exclaimed "why are you still in your gi" (A/N the gi is just like mirai gohans)

Upon hearing this gohan just grunted and went to get changed.

**A few moments later**

When gohan walked out of his room he looked like a completely different person,

He wore a black short sleeved shirt, and loose black jeans. And like usual his hair still stuck up in that gravity defying manner. The shirt he was wearing showed of his very muscular form and it hid the metal shoulder plate he had to have.

When gohan stepped into the small kitchen chichi was shocked at how good looking he was, as soon as chichi was done looking at gohans new attire she said "oh gohan, the girls will be all over you"

Gohan just shifted on the spot uncomfortably and said "mom don't embarrass me"

The older woman found this unlikely considering that goten was still fast asleep in his room, never the less chichi just smiled and gave gohan his lunch for the day.

Now that gohan was ready he started to walk outside, chichi walked with as to see her son of.

Just as gohan was taking of chichi called out to him "remember not to show your power to anyone…"

But it was too late gohan was already long gone by the time chichi had said this.

During the flight to school gohan glanced at where his left arm was supposed to be, sometimes he was sad that he had rejected bulma's offer to give him a synthetic arm. But he thought that he deserved not having an arm anymore. Even shenlong couldn't give his arm or vegetas sanity back all he said was "their damage is beyond me"

As gohan was thinking this he didn't notice that he was fast approaching Satan city, when gohan did notice he got quite the shock (to say the least).

From the air gohan took a good look around the city, as to create a mental map. When gohan landed a few moments later, gohan landed a mile or so away from his school. Gohan picked up a sound that just made him cringe in distaste, gunfire.

gohan walked forward a bit more to try to see where this disturbance came from, gohan saw what he had been looking for, a bunch of men dressed in casual clothes, firing guns at a heavily damaged police hover car with two cops behind it trying to return fire without getting their heads blown of.

Immediately after seeing this gohan powered up to the level of super saiyan and charged the criminals. The first crook who was closest to where gohan had been standing suddenly found himself flung in to the air, at least 2000 feet up, after doing this gohan kicked the next guy in the face hard enough to put him out cold for a while, seeing that only 2 more targets remained gohan charged one while the other one was still in shock, after smacking him good gohan turned around only to see that the last guy was pointing a large minigun right at gohans face, seeing this gohan said one thing to him "surrender now and ill be merciful"

"Ha, are you kidding me? Laughed the bandit, as he finished saying this he opened fire with the gun, only for gohan to just hold up his hand and use telekinesis to stop all the bullets that came out. Upon seeing the 50 or more bullets stop in mid air the bandit stoped firing and almost shit his pants.

With that same cold expression, gohan let go of all but one bullet letting them drop to the ground, with the last bullet gohan fired into the mans leg, "wrong choice" gohan said gohan

Just as he finished saying this gohan stated to hear screaming, not from the last guy, but from the guy gohan had thrown into the air.

Hearing this gohan just put up his arm and caught the falling man, the guy was in bad shape, he had pised and shit his pants on the way down and he had started crying

Gohan just dropped him after seeing this. And before the cops could come and question this mysterious gold person, he was gone; he had vanished into thin air leaving no trace whatsoever.

As gohan walked away from the crime scene, a raven haired girl tried to stop him to ask him if he saw what happened, but gohan just ignored he and kept walking towards school.

Authors note:

Again please review, and PM me if you have any questions


	6. introductions

Chapter 6

Introductions

Videl was sitting in class waiting for the teacher to arrive. Videl kept going through what the witness's had told her about this mysterious gold fighter, pointy golden heir, black outfit and most importantly he wore a badge like every student of orange star high had too.

The thought kept clawing at the young girl, that she might know this guy. Just as she was pondering this the teacher walked in to the class, almost instantly the entire class went silent "good morning my young… scholars" the sarcasm evident with that last word.

"Good morning Mr. Costner" the entire class said together.

"Today we are blessed with a new student, that's your cue lad" announced the newly dubbed Mr. Costner.

Just as Costner said this gohan walked into the room leaving just about all the students in the class in a state of shock. Not by his good looks, no but the lack of a left arm, and the cold hard gaze that gohan was giving them all. Videl was most shocked of all people in the class, not only was he incredibly good looking, but also he matched the description of the cloths that the gold fighter was wearing earlier, apart from two minor details, his hair wasn't gold, it was coal black, and the _minor_ lack of a left arm.

"Hello everyone my name is gohan, and before you ask, its not your business so don't ask at all" stated gohan coldly

At this point the teacher decided to take over "ill have you all know that Mr. Son here scored perfect in all the entry tests, so I suggest you all get to know him and maybe learn from his example"

Gohan didn't like the sound of "getting to know him" but it was too late to stop Costner so it didn't mater. Just as gohan was thinking this Costner turned to gohan and said "you may sit where ever you wish lad"

Gohan started to scan the rows of students looking for a free seat, when gohan did find a seat he made his way towards the seat, when gohan got to the seat he asked the girl next to it if he could sit there, and he got a mild surprise when he saw it was the girl who tried to stop him before.

"Sure, my names videl by the way," she replied casually

For the rest of the lesson videl couldn't help but stare at the young male beside her, something seemed… off about him, and she wanted to find out what. And videl was surprised to say the least when gohan suddenly turned to face her with those cold heartless eyes and said "why do you keep looking at me?"

Videl could only manage a few "I's... Err's..." and "Umm's…" before gohan grunted in disinterest and retuned to his work.

Before long the bell went signalling the beginning of lunch, while gohan made his way to his new locker he couldn't help but think how boring this all was, he had already learned all the stuff that was being taught years ago.

While gohan was at his locker getting his lunch, videl thought that this would be the best time to try to corner gohan and "interrogate" him. When gohan did get his lunch he was surprised to see videl just looking at him with curiosity, gohan found this unsettling, "what do you want from me?" gohan said coldly.

After looking into gohans eyes for a moment videl said something that shocked the young saiyan, "why are you sad?" videl said gently

Almost immediately gohans breathing sounded very metallic and synthetic, and a very dark look crossed gohans face, gohan was sick of this convosation so with out another work gohan just turned around and walked away, leaving a very confused videl. Videl knew she had touched a nerve there, and she couldn't help but feel guilty about it, so she made up her mind, she would go find gohan and say sorry.

When gohan left he went and found a nice shady cluster of trees on the schools oval to eat his lunch in peace, but gohan couldn't help but think about what videl had said, why did she have to keep pestering him? Why couldn't she just mind her own business? And more importantly why was she walking towards him right now?

Authors note:

Please review…


	7. anger

Chapter 7

Anger

As videl walked towards where gohan sat, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him; she saw pain in his eyes, his own pain and the pain of others. And most of all, the pain of loss. She knew this pain well herself as her mother had died a few years ago.

The thing that interested videl that most however was when she asked why he was sad his breathing became very… odd, it sounded very machine like. Just as videl was getting close to him, he spoke, "what do you want?" gohan asked with a very sad expression on his face.

Although videl was shocked by this she didn't let it show, videl just sighed and said gohan, im… sorry if I went a bit too far before."

Gohan was a little caught off guard by this but he still stammered out his reply "I… its ok…"

Videl was relieved that he took it well, but as she turned to walk away her curiosity got the better of her, she looked down at where gohan was sitting and said "gohan, what happened to your arm?"

Imedently after she said this gohan shot her a look that would have made a normal person run away, but videl just stood there cursing her bluntness, videl was shocked by what happened next, gohan just looked away as a single tear rolled down his check and said "I failed".

Although this just raised more questions videl saw this was her queue to leave.

**Some time later**

When gohan got to his locker to get his stuff for his next class he cringed when he saw what he had for the rest of the school day, martial arts training, taught by none other than a krillen chestnut. Gohan had some painful memories with krillen,

**Flashback**

It had been one year since the cell games had ended and gohan was busy training outside when chichi came running out with a smile on her face "gohan, good news! Its krillen he's finally found a girlfriend, and you'll never guess who it is."

In truth gohan didn't really care but he thought it best if he humoured the woman, so he merely said "who?"

"Android 18!" chichi exclaimed

"betrayal" was all gohan said before bursting into the air and speeding towards kame house, Gohan knew that krillen will never forgive him for what he was about to do, but it was… necessary.

This left chichi in a state of shock before she just shrugged and went back inside the house, she figured that gohan would just go blow of some steam somewhere.

As gohan flew towards kame house he knew deep down that what he was going to do was wrong but he didn't care, he just wanted to put an end to all androids, because he felt that two things led to goku's death, himself and _all_ the androids.

When gohan did arrive at kame house he was greeted by roshi and turtle, roshi upon seeing gohan just looked up from his magazine and said "oh hi gohan, what are you doing here?"

Gohan didn't answer the question, he just glared at the old hermit and said "where's krillen?"

"Inside with 18" roshi stated

Without another word gohan went inside, only to find krillen and 18 sitting on the couch together cuddling and watching TV, when krillen saw gohan enter he just said "hey little bro, what's up?"

Gohan didn't say anything; he just charged 18 and threw her through the wall and onto the beach outside, almost immediately he followed her and punched her in the gut with tremendous force, when she started to double over from to pain gohan put his arm around her neck and started to choke her. Krillen after recovering from his state of shock came up behind gohan and said "let her go gohan"

Gohan (who wasn't even super saiyan) just tightened his grip on her and said "she- she killed my father!"

"You have done that yourself" krillen said in an uncharacteristically serious voice

Straight away blue lightning started to shoot out from gohans body, and his hair stiffened and became blond. Without another word gohan just ripped her head off, and then fired a blast that disintegrated 18s remains.

Krillen was shocked, so without thinking he just attacked gohan with wild punch's and kicks. But they were all nothing to gohan in his super saiyan 2 state, so without another word gohan just punched krillen in the face, knocking him out cold.

**End flashback**

Present day gohan just sighed; it was going to be a long day…

Authors note:

Thanks to all those people who have already reviewed, and again please review.


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8

Reunion

As gohan made his way to the gym, he couldn't help but feel that this was going to end very badly for him. When gohan walked into the gym he saw krillen standing there with his back to him, _"good"_ gohan thought _"he hasn't seen me yet_"

Just as gohan was thinking this erasa came up behind him and said loudly "hey gohan, i didn't realize that we shared this class.

The look krillen gave gohan when he turned around was scathing, "you! What are you doing in my gym class murderer!?"

Upon hearing this last word videl was shocked, gohan couldn't murder someone, could he? So before gohan could reply videl spoke "gohan did-did you kill someone?"

Gohan didn't answer videls question he just looked at krillen with a sad expression on his face and said "I did what was necessary krillen, you were there you saw what one of those things did to my father."

"What happened to goku was your fault! Not hers!" upon saying this krillen charged gohan with an open handed strike to the face, gohan wasn't expecting this so he was caught completely of guard, when the attack made contact it cut a huge cleft across gohans left eye (like mirai gohans).

All the other students in the gym were shocked, they had never seen krillen act like this before, and when videl went to help gohan she was push back by gohan who just said "this is my fight".

When krillen did attack again gohan was ready, he blocked all of krillens attacks with ease, while he was blocking all krillens attacks gohan said "don't make me end this, please, can't you see that she would have destroyed you?"

Krillen didn't answer he just kept attacking, this left gohan no choice, so without another word gohan kicked krillen in the chest breaking 3 of his ribs with the one blow. Krillen was shot back and he hunched over from the pain, and when he finally did try to look up at gohan all he saw was a fist speeding towards his face, after that he blacked out.

Every student in the gym was looking at gohan in shock, not only had he beat on a teacher, but he had done it one handed. When someone finally did speak up it was videl, "gohan, what-why did he attack you?"

Gohan didn't answer he just started dragging him towards the school nurse.

**1 hour later**

When gohan got home chichi was in hysterics when she saw what krillen had done to his face, "oh kami! Gohan what happened to you!? Whoever did this to you will pay!" chichi screamed while holding her frying pan threateningly.

"It was krillen, he is-err was one of my teachers at school" replied gohan with a very dark look on his face.

**Some time later **

"This is outrageous! You think you can expel my boy when a teacher attacked first! Yelled chichi while she was sitting in the principal's office next to krillen who had tissues stuck up his nose and was clutching his ribs in pain.

"Mrs. Son, Mr. Chestnut would have no reason to- "started the principal, but chichi wasn't having any of that crap.

"You have security cameras yes?" asked chichi in an irritated tone

"Well, yes but we have no reason to-"and yet again chichi cut him off

"Krillen hates gohan due to some… unfortunate issues regarding his father, and would even attack gohan given the chance, as seen earlier."

"Mrs. Son, we don't know that for sure-

"So check the cameras then." chichi stated

"Fine" huffed the principal "if you two would please wait outside while I look at the footage."

When the two of them had made there way out of the office krillen turned to chichi and said "how could you?! He KILLED your husband and he killed 18!"

"And how could you attack him?!" yelled chichi

After a few minutes of heated argument they were called back in, and all the principal said was "krillen you're fired, and im very sorry about this inconvenience Mrs. Son"

Hearing this krillen just stormed out and chichi said "no trouble at all…"

Power levels:

Krillen base: 1,350,000

Krillen enraged: 1,500,000

Gohan base: 280,000,000

Authors note:

This is my first time doing power levels so yes? No? 


End file.
